


每天起床都能看到室友……

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, cp为其他人口中的艾利, 全员出镜, 大学AU, 大学男子日常神经病向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook





	每天起床都能看到室友……

《1520男子宿舍日志》  
让·希尔基斯坦：  
室友发疯后总得有一个人来响应，艾伦用三笠的课程表贿赂我，我就勉为其难地写一下第二篇。  
我写在本子上，别问我电脑怎么了，它被康尼洒了牛肉汤。  
不要问我第一篇日志！  
艾伦那篇日志从头到尾都在记录他的邻居学长，事无巨细到我都以为我在和学长做室友。  
不，你不会想看那篇的——我生病了邻居哥哥背我去医院陪我输液给我削水果——换成妈妈就是小学满分作文。  
我们宿舍，位于男生宿舍楼上数第二层，面朝厕所。夏天出宿舍不关门会被群殴，楼上跺脚楼下听得清清楚楚——我真的不想知道我隔壁宿舍跟我楼上那哥们的感情史，但人家吵架不控制音量。  
屋里暖气片缺俩，一到冬天爱尔敏就裹着个被子让我帮他请假，任何时候我回宿舍他都在睡觉，饭是我带，快递我拿，然后这小子还说话三句就流鼻涕，忒糟心。  
宿舍在最东头楼道wifi在西头就意味着，信号差到回宿舍之后与电子设备绝交，告别龙泽老师的胸苍井老师的腿。  
艾伦这家伙说他们高中时候就传个本子写班级日志�，我毫不怀疑艾伦高中时候就带着他的邻居哥哥和小学生文笔扫荡了他们班的日志。  
我绝对没跑题。   
我报道那天刚睡醒就见到爱尔敏站在我床下面收拾行李——嘿，那可是爱尔敏，戴了白口罩只留了眼睛，围了粉色丝巾，穿着橙色外套，满头黄发跟飘柔倒多了一样的爱尔敏，我那个角度看他活脱脱一妹子。  
老天呐难道我们混宿吗！  
我跑出宿舍门盯着门牌号看，确定我没进错宿舍，寻思要不要告诉那妹子她走错了，艾伦和他那邻居哥哥走到我身边，邻居哥哥皱着眉上下打量我。  
“艾伦，这是你室友吗。”  
“……这怕是一傻子。”  
哦呵呵，傻子你妹。  
这么想着我看了看我自己：哈喇子没擦干净，穿着大花裤衩和一只人字拖，胳膊癫痫了似的指着妹子爱尔敏发抖——  
爱尔敏摘下口罩和围巾，“我是男生，我花粉过敏。”   
为什么你这么熟练啊！围巾不会换条黑的吗——  
“这是我奶奶的围巾。”  
哦，奶奶嘛，我妈还给我披过贵妇紫的大衣，都不容易。  
那天晚上我约爱尔敏洗了一次澡，虽然小了点但我确定这是个男孩子，这才松口气。  
我俩神清气爽地从宿舍回来时艾伦正蹲在椅子上垂头丧气：他邻居哥哥因为这宿舍面朝厕所坚决不再过来。  
放屁，你邻居哥哥就住上一层，你往那里跑得勤得跟长在那里一样。  
他那邻居哥哥也算是个风云人物——没办法，全校最矮的利威尔学长走到哪里都有人给你科普。  
我对他正式有印象是学生会招新宣讲，这宣传部部长在讲台前露个脑袋，“不怕苦的，肯学的，就给我过来。”简短到他已经走了好久了我还盯着他站过的位置没缓过神来。  
然后，艾伦，就开始了颠覆我三观的路程，和我叨叨学长会做饭会缝衣服会做家务——我到现在都怀疑他把学长和他妈搞混了。  
我怀疑艾伦眼瞎挺久了，三笠天天在他身边晃悠，他都跟木头疙瘩似的，眼光是有多差。  
三笠，高吧，白吧，头发长吧，胸大吧，腿长吧，温柔吧。结果艾伦摆着“我都懂”的表情拍拍我的肩膀，“马头我知道你想追三笠，你必须得先有八块腹肌。”  
哦呵呵。

爱尔敏·阿诺德：  
从我高中住宿开始就有男生怀疑住岔了，我都习惯了，当年我第一次进男生公共澡堂时还差点引起恐慌。宿管阿姨拍着我的脑袋告诉我男生女相大富大贵。  
其实我对让的第一印象没有那么差，只是他那条花裤衩实在是太骚了，我绝对，不会让他采购任何宿舍公共用品。  
艾伦的话题，总共就那么几个，你要是想和他做朋友，就在他面前夸利威尔，你要是想和三笠走近点，就在她面前夸艾伦——在让明白这一点之前他一定追不到三笠。  
让说艾伦把利威尔学长和他妈妈搞混了，我不认同，毕竟他没见过学长提着苍蝇拍单枪匹马地把歹徒赶出小区的情景。  
当然，艾伦没瞎说，做家务利威尔学长确实会，但不是谁让他帮忙都管用，你得抓住精髓，像艾伦一样。  
利威尔学长爱干净，我第一次和艾伦去他家的时候，以为自己进了哪个无菌室，那时我们刚摔了一跤，我知道利威尔学长在思考把我们打包丢出门外会不会太过分。最后他把艾伦拎进浴室刷——我确定是刷。  
他把刷干净的艾伦丢出来，让艾伦把衣服洗干净。  
艾伦点头，搬板凳，接了水，倒了洗衣粉，开始划水——字面意思。  
一直到小学毕业，艾伦都故意在利威尔面前划水，这造成利威尔认为艾伦洗的衣服绝对不能穿。  
洁癖看见脏衣服，不弄干净是不行的，别人弄不干净，自己也得给它弄干净。  
那之后艾伦掌握了诀窍，每次去二中，必定挑出穿一套脏衣服昂首挺胸地穿出去，等着学长痛心疾首地把他衣服扒下来洗干净。  
我那天蹲在椅子上等着电脑连wifi都快对眼儿了，艾伦大手一挥，告诉我蹭网找学长。  
我看着艾伦精心地挑出他急需清洗的衣服裤子飞速套上，抽了一双脏鞋，敲响了1602寝室的门。  
抱歉利威尔学长，我不是故意要让你受到艾伦脏衣服的视觉污染，我会给你眼药水的。  
利威尔学长开门的一瞬间就想把门关上，关到一半又盯着脏透了的艾伦使劲儿打量。  
“把你这衣服换了，鞋也给我脱了。”  
艾伦嘿嘿一笑一溜烟奔回寝室，我默默地坐到一边蹭网，过了会儿艾伦提了他的脏衣服脏鞋跑回来，利威尔接过来砰地甩上卫浴的门，我听着哗哗水声一阵心虚，艾伦倒是镇定，“他又不是白给我洗，我得带一星期的饭。”  
话是这么说，可每次看到艾伦觉得衣服该洗了就挑一身脏的上楼，我还是心虚。  
艾伦小时候爸爸妈妈忙，他只能去我家蹭饭，但是我爷爷做饭醋不要钱，奶奶做饭盐放太多，在有一次我奶奶炖排骨把酱油瓶掉进锅里之后，艾伦终于不再说谎了，在阿姨问他我家的饭怎么样的时候哭着说不好吃。  
正巧邻居家的哥哥父母在国外舅舅也忙于是早早自立，艾伦第二天就去找那哥哥了。那时候我和艾伦还每天碰头，他第一天哭天抹泪，第二天就屁颠屁颠地往哥哥家跑。  
我理解他，经历了我爷爷奶奶的料理之后，会做饭的小哥哥就是拯救苍生的神。  
后来艾伦开始带着我一块蹭饭，再后来三笠就搬到了这个小区。艾伦硬生生地把利威尔学长变成了我们仨的孩子王——当然，我还是不大自在的，三笠更不用说。  
不过从那以后，利威尔学长需要准备什么东西，除了给他表妹一份，给邻居拖他照顾的艾伦一份，也会顺手给我一份。

康尼·斯普林格：  
我们一致决定在翻日志的时候跳过艾伦的，因为他日志里的学长传记早晚他会跟我们讲。  
让喜欢三笠我想大概全系都知道，但他确定要追一个比他还能打并且有八块腹肌的妹子吗，希斯特利亚这种娇小可爱的更好一些吧——尤弥尔我知道她是你的！  
我刚进宿舍的时候怀疑了很久艾伦和爱尔敏的关系——没开玩笑，毕竟用让的话说这两个天天黏在一起。而且他俩外形的各方面条件都满足了萨沙给我科普的男生交往需求，自从爷爷那辈同性恋合法以后，我一直担心我室友直接在宿舍里结对子虐狗。  
特别是我们去游乐场那次，门口的情侣票优惠，艾伦和爱尔敏毫不犹豫地买了情侣款。我和让呆了很久，他俩晃着票不以为意，后来我才知道他们只是想省钱而已——爷爷辈的合法化还是有好处的，出门省钱，光棍节一起出去浪抱得紧一些也不会太像单身狗。  
上周我们又去了一次主题公园，让明显想去找爱尔敏，眼睁睁看着艾伦大手一勾和爱尔敏买了打折票，我呆在原地，让咔嚓咔嚓地转头，我俩对视了会儿，让同手同脚地向我走过来。  
救命我不想和一匹马脱单！  
开玩笑的我怎么可能放过打折票。  
但是很快艾伦就呆不住了，利威尔学长和他那个块头个头都巨大的室友沿着情侣套餐一直走，艾伦一路上都在吐槽那大块头太不般配。  
别闹了艾伦，整个学生会都知道利威尔学长单身，再说了他是有多想不开会喜欢一米九的。  
我们系男生少，运动会项目报不全，看在我学了武术的份上我去跑了一千五，让吊死在八百上，爱尔敏选了跳高，四百给了艾伦。要知道四百有时候跑起来比八百还难，我们系的金牌历届都少。好歹我也是个体委，啃着馒头向爱尔敏诉苦，他朝我眨眼，“你想让艾伦拿第一？”——谁会不点头啊！  
爱尔敏上楼了。  
比赛当天，利威尔学长的工作从检录台调成了拉红线，看到他我就知道结局了，艾伦大概这辈子没跑那么快过，脱了缰的狮子——野马都不足以形容他的蜕变。那可是我们系的第一次四百第一。  
躲得过初一躲不过十五，大一人家军训的时候我们幸灾乐祸地祈祷太阳天，现在大二开学前人家到处旅游我们得军训了。  
艾伦问过利威尔学长军训基地什么样，学长当时脸就黑了踢了艾伦一脚。  
军训之前我和让去逛超市，看见饼干，拿！这儿有巧克力，装！一边装一边吐槽宿舍那俩傻子等着在基地被饿死。  
等我们驮了一堆军训备用的压缩饼干和小火腿肠回来，一进门就见到学长破天荒踏进了这个面朝厕所的宿舍，给了艾伦和爱尔敏一人几份小饼干和小火腿，还给了他俩两罐辣菜，叫艾伦把三笠那份也带过去。  
我忘了这俩傻子向来人在家中坐馅饼往下砸。  
三笠那份最终是让给他的，回来后一脸傻笑，问啥也不说。  
我还挺纳闷学长怎么就搞不定他妹妹。

让.希尔基斯坦：  
虽然那位学长双眼含刀，我还从没有见他冲艾伦动过手，那天一脚踢下去，嚎的是艾伦，心惊胆战的可是我们――军训基地到底得脏成什么样。  
确实不怎么样。土路铺向四面八方，大通铺的被子和床单全是灰，床底又黑又呛，行李箱回去估计都刷不干净――不用担心艾伦，利威尔学长给了他行李箱套子。  
学生太多安排不开，我位置靠窗，好歹有张床，爱尔敏住了小宿舍，艾伦就惨了，和莱纳贝特两个人挤大铺，连翻身都不敢。  
早起得十分钟集合，谁还叠豆腐块，我估摸我身体不错就没盖被子，结果半夜教官把我的豆腐块被子拆得稀烂，稀烂啊，还盖到了我的脖子。哦呵呵。  
四点半就起床的后果就是我稀里糊涂接了水之后先刷了牙，我把漱口水吐进面盆之后才想起来盆里的水要用来洗脸，哦呵呵。  
康尼显然犯了同样的错误，我凑到爱尔敏的面盆那抹了把脸，康尼正想有样学样去找艾伦，洗完脸的艾伦铿锵有力地把漱口水吐进面盆，康尼伸到一半的脑袋定住，爱尔敏小心翼翼地把他的盆端过去，“虽然洗了两个人但是还没刷牙，要不你用这个吧。”  
救命，室友是天使怎么办。  
我以前一直盼着下午听报告，真是太天真。大中午的练坐姿比站军姿还难受，顶着帽子动一下就特别显眼，艾伦坐我前面，这小子明显困坏了，脑袋一会儿就往下点，掌声一响就一个激灵闭着眼睛跟着股，亏他坐得离教官远。  
我邻床那哥们在兜里揣了张纸，过一天打一个叉，我数了数刚七个，一半都不到。  
下雨了，老子终于不用训练了！  
哦呵呵，搬着马扎回宿舍，盯着床铺练坐姿。  
这都不算，这个雨下到了晚上。我一睡醒，床铺就湿了一半，基斯老头骂我尿床。  
你们家尿床能尿到脸旁边。  
“昨天下雨了。”  
“下雨不会关窗？”老头继续骂我，伸手一拉窗子，僵住，“你的……窗子呢？”  
不好意思它缺了一半，老天爷说他要尿床。  
老头让我晚上和别人挤一下，艾伦转过他那快被莱纳和贝特挤变形的身躯向我眨眼睛――开玩笑吧我得是酱做的才能住进去。  
我抱着被子去找爱尔敏――开玩笑康尼睡觉乱动，练过武术的把我锁喉了怎么办。  
作训服只有一套且不好穿的后果就是我们睡觉不脱衣服，但是被子小啊盖不全，爱尔敏看了我好几下才背对着我躺下去，我默念三遍三笠女神我爱你，一咬牙狠狠一楼，被子这才把我俩盖全。  
可是每次我一睁眼睛，爱尔敏那飘柔倒多了似的头发总让我以为我搂了个姑娘，我的手总得从他的腰移向他的胸，确定是平的才能安慰自己我不是变态，嘿，爱尔敏睡觉还磨牙哎。  
第二天我俩从一个被子里钻出来时爱尔敏那整个小宿舍的人都看着我。  
看什么看！你们家没碎过窗户啊。

爱尔敏.阿诺德：  
我得说菜，军训基地的菜，放盐放的比我奶奶还多，土豆不削皮，那个汤，我喝了一个星期都不知道是什么做的。艾伦吃了第一口菜就僵住了，童年噩梦涌上心头他差点哭出来。  
这个时候我才知道利威尔学长给我们带辣菜多么明智，在大家抢菜死命地吞的时候，我和艾伦分着辣菜轻轻松松干掉两碗饭。  
让找我俩借辣菜。  
好歹是曾经睡我上铺的兄弟，当然得借给他，  
才怪。  
你试试半夜睡醒有人摸你胸，还不止一次！是平的也不代表可以随便摸吧！  
艾伦从军训开始就在数日子，等着第十天晚上学校派演出队过来。  
那天下午教官给了半个小时放我们去买零食，那个队伍长度我觉得我这辈子都买不到。  
演出队的人干干净净地从我们一堆脏孩子身边走过。艾伦伸着脖子找啊，就是找不到利威尔学长。  
“又没有大合唱，他干嘛过来，你当搬钢琴很容易吗。”韩吉学姐笑得幸灾乐祸。  
那之后艾伦傻了，直到男女生连队联欢都没有缓过劲儿来。  
和老爷们儿同床共寝好几天终于见到妹子了，让特兴奋，蹦起来邀请三笠唱歌。  
三笠在起哄声中站起来，“不。”  
让坚持不懈地邀请。  
这个傻子，我踩他的脚，他居然还是邀请，三笠果断坐了回去。  
“你不知道三笠唱歌跑调吗？”  
“我女神怎么会唱歌跑调呢？”  
完了，又傻一个。  
还有看电影！  
我们买好了零食排队走到礼堂，上面说时间安排出错了。高中那些小孩子们在礼堂里看电影，我们坐在外面……看礼堂。  
我衷心希望康尼这时候能打几个把式。

康尼.斯普林格：  
我还以为让和爱尔敏在军训的时候恋爱了呢，我还纳闷艾伦还没拿下学长他们怎么就滚一块儿去了。  
“那是因为缺了半扇窗。”  
“我以艾伦的名誉担保我俩没什么。”  
爱尔敏你还是换个东西担保吧。  
萨沙一直是我们系食神一样的存在，任何时候，任何宿舍聚餐，吃不了，叫萨沙。不知道去哪吃，问萨沙，从大餐馆到小胡同，哪家煎饼鸡蛋夹的多到哪个地下通道煎香肠好吃，萨沙能和你说半个小时不带卡壳的。  
军训之前，萨沙在操场上耗了一下午，终于想办法拉伤了她的脚底板，在军训中加入病号连。在我们列队的时候叼着馒头慢悠悠地挪到黑板报旁边画上两笔。萨沙你回去会胖八斤的。  
我们学校，女生多，不军训我都不知道女生多到了什么程度。每次我从男厕所里出来，女厕所门口总是乌殃殃一群。  
那次我和让上完厕所走到门口，尤弥尔隔着老远向我俩喊，“里面没人了吧。”  
没有是没有了――尤弥尔点头，三笠走过来，冲让说到，“你们守在这里。”说完带着一众女生杀进了男厕所。  
等，等一下！为什么我们要守在男厕所门口？而且三笠啊这是男厕所！等等我看到希斯托莉亚走在紧前面！  
莱纳和贝特走过来想上厕所，见我和让杵在这有点犯懵，听到厕所里传来女孩子的说话声，这俩反复瞅了两遍门口石板标识。  
“我我我我……没看错？这是是是……男厕所吧？”  
“啊我想是是是……的吧？”  
回去那天我们坐在大巴车上没事干，商量着要不要开个房间去洗澡。我们宿舍没有卫浴，抢澡堂脑？这几千人抢澡堂是打架吧。  
艾伦眯着眼笑得春风得意，“我有地方洗。”  
下了车艾伦就往校门口跑，利威尔学长穿得干干净净站在门口，艾伦那作训服看着就像逃难的，伸手就扑。  
学长在艾伦冲过去时迅速往后退了一步，两步，三步。  
看来艾伦已经脏到他连踢都不愿意踢了。  
“去我宿舍，快点。”  
艾伦特开心地向我摆手，扭头扎进学校大门。  
不我要远离这个罪恶的校园。  
我转过头去，看向让和爱尔敏。  
“介意我和你俩一块……开房洗澡吗？”  
爱尔敏那大眼睛不停轱辘，努力想办法把我这句话变地正常些，最后放弃了排列组合。  
“不不……不介意吧。”

《1602宿舍日志》  
埃尔文·史密斯：  
写这个东西还是艾伦他们宿舍提出来的，利威尔作为宣传部部长和西洋乐队队长就没在夜里十一点半之前回过宿舍，米克就说，我们写，你负责看就行了，全票通过，包括被武力压制的奈尔。  
利威尔在这宿舍第一个见到的应该是我，他对我第一印象不错。  
我敢肯定这一点，因为他在我生日的时候送了我一瓶霸王。  
现在想来应该是因为他进门的时候我在擦床板，还顺便把他的也给擦了。  
尽管我没擦太干净，他趁我不注意又自己擦了一遍。  
每天回宿舍都能看到室友在擦地，每天起床都能看到室友在扫地，每天睁眼室友都在叠被子——和利威尔待久了我应该会变成居家好男人款。  
利威尔在男生宿舍人气很高，特别是在16层人气很高，这大概是从他觉得食堂的饭难吃买了个锅开始——至少这个锅子直接化解了奈尔看他不顺眼这件事。  
那天利威尔踩着个板凳拔了空调插销，插上锅子。我从来不认为会做饭的男生能被我碰上，当时根本没在意利威尔拿了好几个锅，直到尝了利威尔的蛋包饭我才知道舍友里有个宝贝。利威尔经常做饭，经常做多，他吃不了就会叫别人一起吃。我那次没从食堂打包，想着宿舍有现成的。  
结果一进门，一棕毛小子正坐在我的椅子上端着碗啃着一根煎鸡翅，吃得满嘴油乎乎地冲我灿烂一笑，“你回来啦。”  
什么就我回来了你谁啊凭什么在我椅子上吃我室友的饭啊。  
我迅速瞟了眼锅，还剩两根，眼疾手快夹了一个，一边啃一边问利威尔这是谁。  
“哦，艾伦，邻居家的孩子。”说完他把最后一根鸡翅夹到艾伦碗里。  
不，利威尔你错了，这是亲的，我才是邻居家的。  
这是艾伦第一次来我们宿舍，我本以为这小学弟只是来蹭一次饭，结果以后小学弟带着他的三个室友一起来蹭饭了，几个小孩儿一边啃猪排一边星星眼地看着我室友。  
我知道，室友中有一个移动食堂的感觉特别好，但是有人和你抢食堂的感觉特别不好。  
每次我回到宿舍，米克和奈尔一左一右眼巴巴地等在利威尔的锅子前，那几个小孩自从有一次过来蹭饭锅空了以后，一下课往我们宿舍疯跑，锅子旁边蹲了一圈大老爷们的情形着实诡异，有那么一瞬间我还以为利威尔妈妈养了七个孩子——我可能葫芦娃看多了我去睡会儿觉。  
我听说爸妈特别忙的艾伦从小时候就吃在利威尔家住在利威尔家，我真心觉得我室友就把那小孩当儿子养。至少我见到过他刷艾伦的鞋洗艾伦的衣服，小孩还天天来我们宿舍蹭网。  
我曾经抗议过我说利威尔咱们宿舍简直像住了五个人，利威尔明显没理解我的意思，“艾伦住在十五楼。”  
话是这么说，你真的不觉得艾伦存在感太强了？  
“他又不是来找你们。”  
……说地真对我还无法反驳。  
米克和奈尔曾经学着艾伦的方式穿了一身脏衣服出现在利威尔面前，等着利威尔洁癖发作帮他们洗衣服。  
利威尔让奈尔自己洗，接着把米克的脏衣服扒了说我给你洗，米克正点头呢利威尔把宿舍大门一锁。  
米克顶着一米九的个子穿着海绵宝宝内裤站在走廊上望着我。  
别看我，我不认识你。  
利威尔爱干净，每次别人来我们宿舍站到门口不敢下脚，米克就会体贴地给他一双备用拖鞋。所以利威尔在军训之前曾经严肃地考虑发烧再逃训的可能性。  
军训分床的时候利威尔就已经僵住了，直到他被分到单人床那里才松了口气。我们只有一套作训服，十几天不洗衣服让利威尔军训时总是板着脸。洗澡水比小拇指还细，每次我看利威尔在那么小的水流下搓头发就觉得头皮疼。他脑袋小，就是最小号的帽子也大，每次跑步跑着跑着我就看不见他上半张脸了。  
个子矮这一点他倒是占了不少便宜，听报告的时候我和米克还有奈尔把他环住了，他睡得昏天黑地教官也看不见。  
我们这几个吃惯了利威尔做的饭的，吃基地的盆子菜吃不惯，那时候有一罐辣菜的利威尔就是餐桌上的神仙，全桌的人都想找他借一点，男生连和姑娘隔绝久了，我知道方队里我旁边的小伙子私下里管利威尔叫“餐桌女神大人”。  
我还记得军训回来之后利威尔把自己锁在浴室，时间长到我以为他晕里面了。  
说起来昨天我回宿舍利威尔也把浴室的门锁上了。  
“嗷，我的天哪你轻点！”  
“闭嘴。”  
“不行太疼了你轻点！”  
“闭嘴。”  
听出这声音的我僵在原地，利威尔这是终于向他养大的那小孩下手了吗？不我还是不相信。  
我室友那可是性冷淡的脸。  
我拿出我最镇定的声音，“利威尔，你在做什么。”  
哪怕我打扰到什么也一定要问。  
“啊？”门那边利威尔的声音颇为不耐烦，“给这兔崽子剥皮，灰不溜秋的像粪球一样。”  
“有脏成那样吗，你说一句搓澡会怎么样啊——嗷！”  
“闭嘴。”  
过了会儿艾伦被砸了一条浴巾轰了出来，小孩浑身红彤彤地也不知道被搓了几次，我看他可怜让他坐了我的凳子。  
晚上小孩吃掉了半锅饭。  
我懂，当年我们也是这样的。  
晚上十一点多艾伦又抱着被子敲门了。  
“利威尔我可以和你睡吗。”  
不是，他又不是你爸凭什么和你睡啊。  
“我室友斗地主我睡不着。”  
小孩撒谎也有个限度啊你当我不认识爱尔敏吗。  
利威尔这时候难得有一天不开会已经困得不行了，裹在被子里直捣头，“嗯。”  
等一下利威尔你真的有听他说什么吗。  
我可不想第二天醒来对床上有俩脑袋啊真的。  
然而我抗议大概没用，艾伦已经搬着被子吭哧吭哧爬上来了，利威尔早就倒头睡着了更是沟通无能。  
可是艾伦睡觉打呼噜啊！利威尔你听不见不代表我听不见！  
我还考虑了一下要不要去皮克西斯他们宿舍睡一晚，最后在皮克西斯的脚臭和艾伦的呼噜中，我选择了艾伦的呼噜。

米克·萨卡里亚斯：  
我大概是我这一堆室友里最健全的，剩下那几个，一个掉发，一个胡子少，一个个子小。  
用利威尔的话说，奈尔那张脸，就是一片大地饱经沙尘暴和水土流失已经长不出几根毛来了。那埃尔文大概能教给你什么是土地荒漠化。  
我挺喜欢利威尔的，毕竟室友里面有一个爱打扫卫生的你能省去很多麻烦，有一个会做饭的就可以跟着享口服，这个舍友晒自己被子的时候也会顺便把你们的被子也晒了，总而言之，既适合嫁又适合娶，但是这室友没对任何男女生表露过兴趣。  
如果可以，我不太想和利威尔一起去主题公园，身高差太大总会有一堆人对你们指指点点。特别是我们买了情侣票以后艾伦那小孩就一直黑脸——好像他和爱尔敏那黄毛丫头，是丫头吧，没买情侣票一样。  
我和利威尔是迫不得已，我俩剩下的钱得给奈尔买生日礼物，我俩是有多想不开才会找对方，是吧。  
我说给奈尔买刮胡刀，利威尔说那么几根毛都刮掉实在是太残忍了。最后我俩给他带了本《女神攻略手册》。  
说道情侣，我曾经一度怀疑利威尔和韩吉是情侣来着，毕竟这俩人只有对方制得住。后来我悄悄问过利威尔，利威尔反而严肃地怀疑我是不是疯了。他大二拼命想推掉部长就是为了不见到韩吉，结果最后硬是被主席留了下来——他不留下来宣传部就真没人了。  
韩吉学化学的，利威尔从来不敢喝韩吉带给他的东西，奈尔有一次误喝了韩吉的果汁傻笑了半天，毁掉了他和玛丽的第一次约会。  
“先生您要点什么？”  
“哦呵呵呵。”  
“奈尔我们接下来去哪里？”  
“哦呵呵呵呵。”  
“奈儿你还好吗？”  
“哦呵呵呵呵。”  
慰问演出那次我还问过利威尔，问他要不要去看看他那小学弟。  
利威尔捏扁了水瓶。  
“那地方我死也不回去。”  
哦。  
“而且我为什么要去看一眼那小子黑不溜秋是什么样子。”  
嗯。  
果然小孩备受打击，为了见到我室友加入了器乐队。  
艾伦我知道你想和学长多待一会儿，但利威尔是西洋乐的队长，你在民乐吹唢呐，训练都不在一块儿啊。  
我倒挺好奇谁叫艾伦学的唢呐。

奈尔·铎克：  
我舍友最好的一点就是他会缝衣服。  
缝衣服绝对是每个男生永远的痛，打球裤子扒裆了红着脸找宿管的经历大概没人想回忆第二遍。  
我亲眼看着利威尔帮埃尔文补扣子给米克缝袖子帮爱尔敏补被子给艾伦缝袜子，虽然这几个人一人给了他一罐红茶，不过没关系，茶嘛，给红茶总比见宿管大妈好。  
然后我信心满满地拿着我的褂子找他去了。  
“找玛丽缝去。”  
淡定，这不是他第一次不帮我。  
但玛丽毕竟只是我女朋友还不是我老婆——虽然我保证她早晚会是。  
我知道了，他单身，他嫉妒。  
“我告诉你，我和玛丽将来要生三个孩子。”  
利威尔抬头，“哦，那你身体真好。”  
别一下子把话题这么扯过来——  
但我忘了艾伦在宿舍里，而且显然没抓住重点。  
“没关系的我身体好，利威尔我们将来要四个。”  
等等先给我解释你们怎么要孩子，而且你们关系根本就不到那个程度吧？  
但是利威尔专注于炒菜听不清艾伦的声音，并且深谙艾伦越被反驳越起劲的真谛，一路顺着艾伦让他早点说完早省事。  
“我将来想二十三岁结婚。”  
“啊。”  
“我们要买海景房。”  
“哦。”  
“到时候要住的离爸妈家近一些。”  
“哦。”  
“先要一个男孩一个女孩。”  
“嗯。”  
等一下，为什么你要和他畅想婚姻啊，你结婚关他什么事啊，而且孩子哪来啊。  
我这么想的时候米克拍了怕我的肩，“不要打断艾伦，你就当他逻辑没问题。”  
没问题个鬼哦。

埃尔文·史密斯：  
我意识到我应该考虑脱单问题是在奈尔脱单以后，我想我应该也对玛丽有好感的，奈何室友出手早。  
我盯着利威尔的方块被看了看，放弃了我室友，我可不想人生的一半消耗在扫除上。  
我也不想投身米克，这个毕竟块头太大招架不住，转头我就我见到他和纳拿巴啃一个甜筒。  
哦，怪我自作多情。  
难道我该考虑韩吉吗。  
“你不会是想追我吧，”韩吉双腿一翘，“想开点，埃尔文，连利威尔都不和我在一起你干嘛来自讨苦吃。”  
于是我知难而退，不久我就见到韩吉和莫布里特手牵手逛街。  
宿舍唯二的单身就是我和利威尔了。  
但利威尔沉溺于养小祖宗的征途十几年，大概一时间意识不到这一点。  
而且他就要出国交换了。  
小祖宗打电话过来了，我对铺在听电话。  
“不我这周不走。”  
“下周三走。”  
“你不用送。”  
“我当然记得拿衣服你当我傻子。”  
“别再告诉阿姨了他上次拿的核桃我还没吃完。”  
“叔叔也不行我桌子上的茶叶放不下了。”  
果然，寂寞的只有我。

《1502宿舍日志》  
让·希尔基斯坦：  
我追到三笠的那一天他再三向我确认我没有和爱尔敏在一起。  
为什么啊我是那种对室友出手的人吗？关系好到睡一张床而已啊。  
我还曾经问过三笠，利威尔学长和艾伦算什么关系。  
就是一起长大的关系啊。三笠很是坦然。  
不，艾伦每次提到学长的语气，从“这是我爸”变成“这是我妈”变成“这是我哥哥”变成“这是我媳妇”，  
我严重怀疑等我们宿舍和楼上宿舍的日志写完可以直接打包在双十一送给他俩，让他俩醒悟一下。

爱尔敏·阿诺德：  
艾伦最终还是决定送利威尔学长离校。  
半年而已为什么紧张成这样。  
十分钟前艾伦回来带上他落下的校园卡，五分钟前艾伦来取他落下的公交卡。  
“砰”  
“又怎么了艾伦？”  
还有什么能落下的？总不能是鞋没穿。  
艾伦站在门口，抖着嘴唇，“爱尔敏，我不想他走。”  
得了吧我一点也不同情，你们俩是不会吝啬长途话费的，我已经做好你一天一打电话的准备了。

特邀：韩吉·佐耶  
我和利威尔是货真价实的青梅竹马，我住他楼上，我俩的第一次见面以他拆了我的辫子我哭着回家找妈妈结束。第一次吵架是幼儿园我往他的饭里放了坨芥末，你知道吗，利威尔这辈子就那次哭得特利索。  
我和利威尔止步于青梅竹马大概是从我发现他热衷于养小孩开始。  
那时候利威尔六年级？邻居家的叔叔阿姨让他看小孩。  
喂凭什么让小孩看小孩啊？  
你看艾伦哭得鼻涕一把泪一把的。  
于是我问艾伦怎么了。  
艾伦说利威尔不让他吃饭。  
我的天呐我竹马虐待狂吗。我砸门板去了。  
“利威尔我告诉你，只会不给小孩吃饭算什么英雄好汉，你有本事开门啊？”  
利威尔就不给我开门。  
一周后艾伦又找我哭，这次我让他详细说。  
艾伦说他不爱吃青椒。  
我说然后呢？  
艾伦说利威尔就把饭收起来了说那就别吃了。  
我点点头，然后呢？  
艾伦哭着说利威尔做了一个礼拜的青椒。  
我问艾伦说那你现在吃青椒了吗？  
小孩左手一把右手一把抹花了脸，说不敢不吃了。  
哦，我拍他的头，开心点，小艾伦，姐姐告诉你，以后千万不要给利威尔说你不爱吃苦瓜。  
利威尔最烦小孩挑食我是知道的，因为挑食长不高。虽然他最后自己也没长出来就是了。  
但他确实把艾伦养出了个直冲一米八的个子。  
我将来如果有小孩去找他订做一份食谱好了。

Fin


End file.
